he's back
by dianwinx
Summary: after a teribal incident, momoko wants to run away from the past.but what if her past is starting to come back. starting with her ex boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1 i hate you !

**this is a new story i've started it's so cool! it's about... well you have to read it to find out :D**

* * *

Momoko open the car door and slammed it shut, as she got father looked at her a little dad started the car.

'' momoko i told you not to sneak out, and to make it worse you sneak out with that boy.. what was his name...nagu'' the dad laughed .momoko glared at him.

'' his name is natsuki, and thanks to you we broke up!'' momko sighed.'' why can't you just leave me alone!'' dad was really mad now.

'' it's not my fault that i have to protect you'' dad said.'' well you don't have to go over board, just be a normal dad!'' momoko said looking out the window.'' sometimes i have to because you never lesson to me, momoko you are to young for dating. how much times do i have to tell you''

'' it's my decision not your's '' momoko growled.'' momoko this is the second time i have caught you with that boy, he is bad news'' dad sounded frustrated.

'' i like him! why can't you just leave us alone!'' momoko yelled,'' i hate you''

dad was a little startled by what she had said, he turned to her and sighed.

'' i love you to'' he said , momoko didn't even bother to look at looked out the window.

"**DAD WATCH OUT**!" momoko cried. dad noticed a large black truck speeding towards them. he swerved to the left and hit a lamp post. Her head hit the steering wheel and all went black.

That was three years ago now I'm 16 years old, i lost my dad that day. the words i told him before he died, i can never get does words out of my head.

i had moved back to my moms house with my younger sister named Kuriko. my parents got divorced 7 years before the car crash, that's why i barley ever saw my sister.

when i had got to the door of my moms house, i open the door and no one was there. everything was mes up and smashed up.i had found something that day that shatterd my 13 year old heart.

it was note from my mom, there were words on that letter i never new could hurt someone so i live by myself in a big mom still sends me money but i have to work part time to pay full rent.

NO POV

momoko had gotten into a new school,and she was already walking there.

she was waring a red jump suit, that reached above her knees. on her orange hair she still had her signature bow, but as she got older she made it was waring some black high tops, and a heart neckless .and she had her school bag on and her head phones on and they were plugged into her iPhone. and she was listening to still has a little scare on her for heard from the accident but it's coved by her orange bangs.

once she gotten into the school, there was no one in the halls she new she was late but didn't found the room that said poked her head into the office.

'' umm can i help you'' momoko walked in to find that a an old woman was right in front of her , she smiled at her.

'' yes please'' the old woman was actually the principle and she gave momoko her schedule and told her were her locker was and her first class .momoko had put everything away in her locker than went to class.

as soon as she enters the class room everybody stared at her, a man rushed over to her and greeted her.

'' hell i am , i will be your teacher. and this is your class.''he said showing her the class room. than he turned to the class.

''class this is _Momoko_ Akatsutsumi, she had just transferd here''he looked around the room.'' you can sit beside kauro''

momoko looked at were his finger was pointing, he was pointing to a girl who was looking out the had short spicky raven hair, she was waring baggy pants and a green top that said **'' don't even try!'' **in big bold letters.

momoko sat down on the chair beside her and took out her iPhone and plugged in her earphones and started lessoing to music.

momoko had gotten over her first classes easily now it was lunch, she had her tray in hand and had no ware to turned around ready to go outside when a girl stopped her.

she had long curly blonde hair in to pony tails, she was waring a white top with a blue tie and a blue plade looked really cute.

'' hello, you must be the new girl'' she smiled,'' ya, i am so...''momoko smiled. '' well, i bet you have no place to sit, come sit with me and my boyfriend'' she offerd.'' i don't even know who you are'' momoko exclaimed.

'' well I'm miyako, I've seen you in two of my classes so i was wondering if you would like to come sit with me and my friends'' she seemed really kind.'' i don't know'' momoko said.

'' it will be fun, you will really like my friends'' miyako grabbed onto her arm,and they started walking to a table.

when they got to the table there were three boys and that girl that momoko sat beside in math.

'' hey guys,this is the new girl momoko Akatsutsumi'' miyako introduced her.'' hey you were the one beside me in math'' kauro exclaimed.'' well i'm kauro''

momoko sat right beside miyako and kauro, they were really fun to talk to.

momoko met kauro and boomer , butch and brick.'' so momoko, do you have any family here with you'' butch became silent, she looked down at her food.

'' i uhh, live by myself'' momoko smiled, brick could tell it was a fake smile.'' so where is your family'' brick asked.'' i don't like to talk about it'' momoko said.

out of no ware a girl with long brown hair with curls at the bottom, looked like a big was waring a purple top that you could see right throw had the most tiniest skirt, you could literly see her panties.

she turned to momoko with the biggest smile,'' hi your the new girl like, you look cheerleader type'' she smiled.'' iI'm himeko captain of the cheerleader team''

'' and also captain of the bitchy group'' kauro laughed, momoko could not help but laugh herself.'' i see momoko you are hanging out with them'' himeko glaired at kauro.

'' me and my group of cheerleaders were wondering if you would like to join our team, you have the body of one of us'' himeko smiled, miyako looked disgusted.

''i heard being a cheerleader atracts guys'' momoko said,'' ya any guy you have them'' himeko smiled.

'' than.. no i do not want to turn out into a slot like you , and besides i do sports only'' momoko said, the whole cafeteria turned quiet. they all turned to momoko and her table.

kauro started to laugh,'' nice one'' she high fived her friend.'' did you just say no, to me! no one says no to me!'' himeko yelled,

'' ohh what cha going to do about it '' butch smircked,'' go tell your boyfriend'' brick laughed,

'' you know he can beat you up, brick so keep your shity mouth shut'' she glaired at him.'' i wanna see him try'' brick smircked.

momoko turned around to look at brick, he was pretty was waring a red cap letting his fiery red hair really did have abs you could see them.

'' himeko just deal with it she said no! cause it's obviuse she knows that you and your team of sluts will turn her into a slut'' miyako said.'' ya and who in the world wants to be a slut,'' momoko smirked, kauro nodded her head in agreement.

himeko covered her mouth '' my daddy said that devils don't like to breath, he said they think it is nasty '' she glaired at kauro.

'' than you must hate breathing'' momoko smiled,they all burst out laughing which made himeko turn red.

from behind a guy walked up to himeko and asked her what was wrong, momoko could not see his face because he was turned around.

'' ohh check it out it's the slot's boyfriend'' kauro yelled, this made the guy turn around. momoko gasped infront of her was ...natsuki her ex boyfriend.

* * *

**chapter 2 is coming up :L**


	2. Chapter 2 didn't tell them

'' hide me!'' momoko whispers, she crouches down behind kauro.  
'' what why, you know him'' kauro asked.'' ya''

natsuki looks over to kauro,'' who is that behind you''  
'' ohh that's ..'' miyako started but kauro coverd her mouth.  
'' why do you care'' butch asked.  
'' why are you two always here at our table?huh?'' brick asked.  
'' shut up brick''natsuki said,'' why don't you try and make me'' brick glaired.  
they started arguing till the point that they were about to beat the crap out of each other.  
that's when momoko sat up, trying not to make eye contact with natsuki.  
natsuki stopped arguing with brick and looked over to momoko.

'' so who are you''he said in a flirty town, momoko did not even turn to him.  
'' you're disgusting you flirt with any girl,'' boomer said.  
'' i never new guys could be such sluts till i met you'' kauro glared.

'' and i never new girls could be so bitchy till i met you'' natsuki glaired.  
'' are you trying to get punched in the face'' butch asked.  
momoko was just lessoning to everything they were saying.  
she was so happy that natsuki did not even see her, than all of a sudden a whole group of jocks appeared.

'' i told you not to mess with me, brick'' natsuki yelled, he cracked his nockels .  
thease big guys were holding brick back, and momoko could sware brick's hands where turning red.  
brick punched the two guys down who where holding onto him.  
natsuki glaired at brick, momoko now turned to watch this.

''you and your slot of a girlfriend, you should be in the world's record book for best slotty couple.'' brick smirked, this time natsuki got mad.

this time a whole bunch of jocks where holding brick down, momoko new she had to do something.  
natsuki raised his hand ready to punch brick, he swung towards his face.

than out of no ware momoko grabbed natsuki hand twisted it and put it on his his back was to her.  
'' you dumb ass, one against that much jocks your joking right'' momoko glared.  
'' who the hell are you'' natsuki asked.

momoko let go of his arm, than turned to the other jocks  
'' what the hell are you people waiting for let go of him'' momoko groweld, they let go of him imediatly.  
'' thanks momoko'' brick said,

momoko went back to sit on her natsuki came again.  
'' wait your momoko...'' ntasuki asked, he did not even finish his sentence.  
'' you two know each other'' boomer asked.  
'' ya, she ust to be my girlfriend, till her dad made me brake up with her'' ntasuki smircked.  
'' coming from your shitty mouth don't ever say my dads name'' momoko glaired.  
'' ohh momo we all know about your accident involving your dad'' natsuki smiled.  
'' how awesome do you want a cookie!'' momoko said sarcastically.  
'' wait what are you talking about?'' brick asked.

'' ohh momo didn't tell you'' ntasuki sounded pleased.'' don't you tell any body'' she glaired.  
'' i won't if you go out with me '' he smircked.'' noo! never!'' momoko glaired.

* * *

what next for momoko


End file.
